


Form.... Jaeger?

by kitsune13tamlin



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, rough rough story idea, they were always meant for great things, twinganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune13tamlin/pseuds/kitsune13tamlin
Summary: The world wasn't prepared when the first kaiju came out of the Pacific ocean.  Or the second time.  Now its a race against that time to find a defense for humanity against the nightmares from the bottom of the ocean.  If top pilot Takashi (Shiro) Shirogane can pilot anything, his brother Ryou is the one that can build it.  But even they might not have what it takes to set the world on the path to salvation.  A Voltron/Pacific Rim crossover starring our favorite twins.





	Form.... Jaeger?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone mention a cross-over of this on their blog and I’ve been listening to ‘Knock Back’ by Jaxson Gamble thanks to a friend and so, yeah, this happened. A short one - off 'what if' idea.

Ryou is one of the designers on the very first jaegers.  There have been two kaiju attacks by this point, enough to let the world know more are coming and everyone’s working desperately against time to try to prepare before the next monster comes out of the ocean.  Nukes work, of course nukes work - but nukes also leave huge a swatch of land radioactive and dead for the next thousand years or so.  California is now mostly a no-man’s land.  And that’s before the horrific loss of life to its own citizens the Pan-America Collation absorbed when they finally did resort to the nuke as the monster left the water and began to head inland.  They can’t afford to do that again.  They can’t stand the horror of doing that again.  But the next monster wiped out a huge section of India and most of the rest of its a radiation zone now too and - the world can’t just hope its not going to happen a third time.  They’ve got to do something.

The jaegers are a crazy science fiction late night b-movie idea.  But its an idea that just might work.  And right now the entire world is desperate enough to try anything.

Ryou heads one of the PAC teams, pushing himself and his team harder and higher than anyone else - but they’re also the first to finally be ready to test it out.  Ryou’s twin brother, Takashi, volunteers and is picked to be the test pilot of the first fully functional jaeger.  He’s the best pilot in the Air Force, he’s passed every test.  Ryou doesn’t like it - they both know the risks, think they do at least - but he also believes in his twin completely. If anyone can pull off piloting the world’s first jaeger and give them all a hope in hell against the kaiju - its Taks.

The first test goes well - 

until it doesn’t.

No human brain can handle the strain of piloting a miles long creature made of metal and electric.  Not even Takashi Shirogane.  His brain overloads.  They pull him.  But its too late.  

Everything shuts down.  What good is a giant robot if its unpilotable?  Some teams decide to try to make it remote.  Others try to hook up a different person for every limb and function.  Ryou sits next to his brother’s comatose body in the hospital bed for days without moving, just holding is twin’s unresponsive hand.  

And then he gets up, calls his team, and goes back to work like a mad man.  The funding is still there.  Ethical or not, one lost pilot isn’t enough to end a desperate program.  Ryou gets what he needs and what they won’t give him, he simply finds ways to get all the same.  He starts teaching himself new branches of medical tech, sometimes from questionable sources.  Maybe someone should pull the plug on his program but his team is loyal about keeping his secrets and more - 

they believe in what he’s doing.

No one says anything when he has his twin’s medical unit and body transferred to a room in the same facility he’s working on his jaeger in.

The world is desperate.

They’re not wrong to be.

The next kaiju comes before anyone is ready.  Headed for Panama.  If it can cross that land mass, it will have the entire Atlantic ocean exposed.  The world scrambles to respond in time.  There’s going to be a third nuclear wasteland and this time its going to be an entire country and its surrounding neighbors.

Except a jaeger drops.

And the resulting fight is messy and sloppy and amateur but in the end the result is still one dead kaiju and a country left alive and unscarred.

It’s not one pilot that exits the cockpit.  It’s two.

Ryou, and a mentally and physically scarred but very much aware Takashi.  

Because there’s this thing now, an invention called the Drift.  And it will link two complimentary brains together to act as one.  Because Ryou was never going to give up on his hero brother.  Because he knew he was never meant be alone.  And because Takashi has always been, and always will be, a fighter.  

And that’s how the Drift compatible two-man jaeger was born.  And sent into battle from that point forward to fight humanity’s monsters and keep them safe from the things that rise out of the dark ocean in the night.


End file.
